


But Like...Who Is He?

by AsperJasper



Series: Blind Catholic Ninja Orphan [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, ft a cameo of my favorite oc let's see if he sticks around in this au skjgjhsgfs, more social media hijinx for the fun of it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperJasper/pseuds/AsperJasper
Summary: It might be a meme to claim blind lawyer Matt Murdock aka Blind Catholic Orphan Ninja Matt is secretly Daredevil but like...who is he really?Part Two of my Social Media AU!
Series: Blind Catholic Ninja Orphan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064918
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	But Like...Who Is He?

**10 Times It Was Incredibly Obvious That Matt Murdock is Daredevil**

Because, let’s face it, we all know he’s Daredevil whether he’s willing to admit it or not.

By Adrienne Dupont   
BuzzFeed Staff

If you’ve been on the Internet at all for the last year, you’ve probably heard the rumors about a certain New York attorney being the vigilante known as Daredevil. In every form from memes to articles published in the New York Times, the name Matt Murdock has appeared connected to the mysterious masked man. Although Mr. Murdock himself denies it whenever he’s asked directly, here are ten pieces of the most convincing evidence the internet has to offer on why Matthew Murdock is most definitely Daredevil.

**[IMAGE DESCRIPTION]** _A photo of Matthew Murdock, a redheaded lawyer wearing dark red sunglasses and holding a white cane, in a courtroom. He is clearly in the middle of giving a passionate speech directed at the jury, with an expression that seems somewhere between distressed and elated._ **[END DESCRIPTION]**

**243 Comments** Sign in to comment

alexale   
14 minutes ago   
So what I’m hearing is that somehow reddit conspiracy theorists got it right this time? What is happening in New York these days?

freemans   
23 minutes ago   
so nobody is gonna point out that theres no actual explanation for how a blind man can do what weve seen daredevil do huh. like matt murdock is blind isnt he

Karen Jones   
37 minutes ago   
I can’t believe we’ve reached a point in this world where anybody can put on a fancy suit and hurt people. This shouldn’t be allowed. How have the police not put a stop to this already? Nobody is above the law, not even a lawyer and especially not a vigilante.

bevinboii   
42 minutes ago   
im disappointed that the author of this article was willing to dedicate a point to the lip match but not the ass like. im a straight man and id tap that ass and id recognize that ass anywhere. If murdock isnt daredevil theyre related or maybe go to the same gym idk

Janet Edwards   
59 minutes ago   
Wonder what his law partner thinks of all this…he seems to not like Daredevil very much even though he defends him…

* * *

**Name:** ___Jasmin Herrera___ **Age:** _27_

**Location of Incident:** Across the street from my apartment building, 370 W 51st.

**Parties Involved:** Well, I don’t really know who the two guys you brought in are. I didn’t get a good look at them before they went down. Them and Daredevil, though. He was already there when I got out the door, beating the shit…sorry. Beating them up. You know. As he does.

**What Happened:** I was, uh, leaving my building. Going out for the night, you know, it’s Friday. I was supposed to meet my friends. I didn’t tell them I’d be late, actually, they’ll be…sorry. Um, I left my building and there were two guys in the alley across the street. I only noticed because they were being really creepy, like creepier than most dudes who hang out in alleys after sundown in Hell’s Kitchen. So, really creepy. I looked up and saw them and thought, "huh, they’re pretty creepy," but they weren’t on my side of the street and I didn’t really care that much? It was just a passing thought. Traffic wasn’t too bad so I could see them. Sorry, I’m rambling. It was weird. So I noticed them and was just gonna walk away, and then Daredevil just like…dropped out of the sky? I mean he must have been up on the fire escapes in the alley I guess but he just appeared and it scared the shit out of me, and then he was beating them up. I dunno what they did but he clearly didn’t like them and he beat them up in like, thirty seconds, and then disappeared. I called 911 because I figured somebody probably should, I guess, and nobody else seemed to notice? I mean, somebody else must have because other people were out, but nobody else seemed to care enough to call and I mean, they were knocked out on the ground and they probably needed medical attention, right?

**Officer Receiving Signature:** Brett Mahoney **Signature:** Jasmin Herrera

**Officer Intake Notes:** Miss Herrera was the second call about this incident, the first being placed approximately ten minutes prior to hers, placing it before the actual incident occurred. The two men, Donald Evans and James Centara, are currently receiving medical attention at Metro-General Hospital for several injuries each, including broken noses, potential other fractures, and possible head injuries. The call prior to Miss Herrera was placed anonymously, though the operator did identify that the voice sounded similar to examples of Daredevil’s voice on record through videos she had seen online. This isn’t conclusive but is interesting to note, as Daredevil has reportedly called in his own incidents before. This wasn’t a particularly violent run-in with the vigilante; both men were conscious and able to confess that they were the perpetrators of several armed home invasions in the area around where the incident occurred.

* * *

(Foggy) _dude i know u were out late last night but we have trial today_  
(Foggy) _actually i just checked the news and u didnt do shit last night_  
(Foggy) _where are u???_

(Matt) _I’m on my way, sorry._  
(Matt) _I forgot to turn my alarm on._

(Foggy) _for real?_

(Matt) _I didn’t even go out last night, Foggy. I just slept in._

(Foggy) _so u arent about to show up at the courthouse looking like u got the shit beat out of u last night because that will not help the rumor mill_

(Matt) _It’s not my fault people are so ready to assume that I’m Daredevil._

(Foggy) _which, nsa if u r reading, he is not_

(Matt) _And no. I didn’t go out anywhere last night, so there were no opportunities for me to get hurt in any way._

(Foggy) _how long will u be?_

(Matt) _Five minutes._  
(Matt) _I’ll buy you lunch to make up for it._

(Foggy) _your lucky i love u my dear avocado_  
(Foggy) _lets get indian_

* * *

** The Questions You’ve All Been Asking **

**_ Finally. Because none of you will leave me alone and my Twitter is a barren wasteland of nothing but these questions please for the love of all things holy think of something else to say to me please _ **

Welcome, dearest readers, back to the land of Zachary Allman’s blog. God, doesn’t that sound archaic in this world of technology? I feel like we should have renamed blogs by now, it’s a horrible word but here we are and here I am, writing one. Earning money from one. How does that make you feel, readers, that I’m earning money from writing this bullshit? I hope it either inspires or enrages you.

Anyway, as you can (hopefully, I don’t have a list of all your IQs) tell from the headline and little blurb thingy I’ve been told makes people click on links, I am completely out of content! We all knew I’d get here eventually, and sure enough, here I am. Answering questions from Twitter to fill the space and earn that paycheck. And I’ll probably do it again, the next time I run out of things to write.

Some of you will probably be overjoyed at this. Namely, Twitter user saraaaxoxo, who has been spamming my feed with the same three questions every day for a month. Saraaa, this is for you. Please stop asking me if I’m single, we all know I’m too hot to handle and will probably die alone.

So! Without further ado! Here are some questions _you_ (yes you, specifically, I can read minds through computer screens) can’t stop thinking about! Wondering, wishing you knew the answers…look no further! Let’s begin, shall we?

** 1\. Do I actually live in New York or is that a joke? **

I…am not really sure why this has been asked so many times? If I was gonna lie about something, I’d make up a super hot girlfriend or something, not where I lived. Yes, I live in New York. Manhattan, specifically. It’s great, when hellfire and alien guts aren’t raining from the sky and muggers are too scared of the devil to try anything. So, never, really, but at the same time. Hey. As known Woody Allen hater Frank Sinatra once said, if I can make it there, I can make it anywhere. And I’ve made it here for almost fifteen years at this point, so you better hope I never leave, because I’ll dominate wherever I move to next.

** 4\. What the fuck is happening in this tweet? **

**[IMAGE DESCRIPTION]:** A screenshot of a tweet from verified user ZachAllman that reads: iiii big sjhgjfb extra fuck ahahhhhahahhhh yeesh goddamn fucking ouch man what hhhhhhha hah. This string of nonsense was tweeted at 2:14 in the morning. **[END DESCRIPTION]**

Well. Sometimes, when you live in Manhattan and have a social life and like to go out drinking sometimes, you end up staying up real late (real early? Should I be that guy?) and walking home absolutely blasted. And sometimes, you decide to tweet something. Which on its own, is a very fun thing to do when you’re drunk as long as you aren’t racist and about to reveal it in a drunken Twitter thread in which case you should just maybe stay offline always. It’s like a little present to sober you, you get to turn on your phone in the morning and see what drunk you was thinking last night before the hangover set in and it’s usually very funny. I was probably about to tweet something very clever and witty like "I actually like the Phantom Menace rather a lot and think you should be nicer to it" or else something equally liable to destroy any street cred I might have. Instead, I got fucking mugged. And in the little tussle that resulted in getting mugged while very drunk, I hit the speech-to-text option on my open but unwritten Tweet. And then, though I would like to say I did something heroic like fighting off my own mugger or even, you know, running away, then, dear readers, Mr. Mystery Man himself, the great Daredevil showed up. So the string of coherent words in the middle there are me reacting to seeing a man in skintight, Satan themed body armor taking out a mugger who was trying to steal my wallet with twelve bucks and a credit card in it, and then laughing because I was drunk and it really is like something out of a cartoon. And that, Twitter user saraaaxoxo, is what the fuck is happening in that Tweet. Now you can leave me alone about it, I think. Pick a new question maybe. Or move on to somebody with more answers to give. Like Tom Cruise. I feel like Tom Cruise has some good stories. Is he still a Scientologist?

** 7\. If Thor kissed you, what would you do? **

Again, not really sure why everyone is asking this. He’s Thor. The straightest homophobic alive would make out with Thor if Thor kissed him, and I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you that I am, in fact, neither straight nor homophobic.

** 12\. How do you actually feel about Daredevil? **

Listen. I know it’s you, NYPD Midtown North, and you won’t get me. Vigilantism is illegal hur dur violence bad blah blah blah. I know, I know. I’m a """""public figure"""" somehow because people like reading me spew bullshit on the Internet once a week. So that’s what I’m supposed to say. But honestly, and hear me out here, why are we all supposed to hate Daredevil?

I was reading through some very funny Reddit threads yesterday (just kidding. I was reading through some very fun BuzzFeed listicles compiling very fun Reddit threads.) all about some very entertaining theories on Daredevil’s secret identity. Sidenote, it’s not the blind lawyer are you all kidding me? That makes no sense, fools. Anyway, one of the things that resulted from that rabbit hole I ended up going down made an interesting point. If Daredevil didn’t have a secret identity, and a costume, and was just some buff dude in normal clothes with his whole face out, what would him stopping a mugging be called? Him handing over so much evidence and three witnesses to a child trafficking ring over to the FBI? He’d be called a goddamn hero without a second of hesitation, and rightly so.

So, seriously. I make fun of the dude a lot because, I mean, have you seen his outfit? It’s ridiculous. He looks like an ass (and not because his ass is impressive, we all know that it is), and he could do with some fashion tips from Tan France. Ah, remember when you all thought I was straight at the beginning of this post? This is so fun. Anyway.

Daredevil is a hero. I think everyone knows it, and that’s why he hasn’t been caught yet. He’s actually accomplishing something. He’s a little violent, a little over the top, but hey. It’s New York. The rats here run dog fighting rings. A few really evil people in comas hurt a lot fewer people than a few really evil people running around causing shit.

* * *

**aliens stole my porch** _@hellionalex_  
u kno the other day i was in the city visiting and i ran into blind orphan matt and now hes just a really buff blind lawyer isnt life crazy sometimes

**aliens stole my porch** _@hellionalex_  
he remembered me from when we were catholic orphans together only somehow hes still catholic even tho i remember him getting called luther (derogatory) during ccd class

**aliens stole my porch** _@hellionalex_  
he liked debating nuns….guess it makes sense hes a lawyer now lmaooooo

* * *

**Dear** Mister Daredevil,

My name is Emma Irving and I am in fourth grade. My teacher said we had to write letters to our heroes but she said I could only write to you if I could really mail the letter, so I made my mom figure out how to mail you. My mom says if I mail to your lawyers they can give it to you, and Mrs. Roberts rolled her eyes at me but said fine.

I have to follow a format to get a good grade, and draw a picture. I hope you don’t care. Mrs. Roberts says my handwriting is terrible and my big brother says I’m a bad drawer but I think ~~your~~ you’re too nice to care about that. So that’s why this part is small and funny shaped because the format is underneath and I wrote this after Mrs. Roberts said the rest was good.

**You are my hero because…** you saved my dad. My dad is a construction worker and his name is Adam Irving and he almost died because he knew some bad people. My mom says I’m not old enough to understand and she won’t tell me everything, but I figured it out a little bit because I’m smarter than anybody thinks. Dad knew some bad people, and he helped them do bad things because they said they would hurt me and Mom and Evan if he didn’t, and then he decided he didn’t want to help anymore, and he tried to tell the police. Except, the bad people didn’t like that, and they wanted to hurt Dad, but you stopped them. And now Dad has to be in jail but he’ll be home for Christmas because he helped the police and he isn’t a bad man, he just helped them because he was scared. You told the police that, I heard Mom say so, and you saved Dad when the bad people tried to hurt him. So that makes you my hero.

**I want to tell you that you are my hero because…** I think everyone should call you a hero because you stop a lot of bad people, just like you did for my dad. I almost beat up Garret Kinney on the basketball court yesterday because he said you aren’t a hero because you don’t have superpowers and you don’t work for the police, but I didn’t because Mom said I should get in fights and she says that Garret Kinney only says what his Mom and Dad say and that his Mom and Dad are idiots.

**I want to ask you…** do you remember my Dad? Mom says you help so many people you probably don’t, but I think you do. I think you remember everyone you save because I think you’re very smart. Do you need help? I’m good at fighting even though Mom says I shouldn’t get in fights anymore. I could help you beat up bad guys if you need help.

**Here’s a drawing of you…** beating up bad guys with me, in case you want me to help.

**[IMAGE DESCRIPTION]:** A child’s drawing, done in crayon. There are five stick figures. On the right, in red crayon, is a stick figure with devil horns on his head. Right next to him, closer to the center, is a stick figure in purple crayon with angel wings and long hair. There are three stick figures in front of the purple and red figures, all lying on the ground. One has a blue ring around his eye like a bruise, and one is bleeding from his nose. In orange crayon underneath the drawing, it says "Daredevil and Dare-Emma," underlined three times. **[End DESCRIPTION]:**

* * *

_Transcript excerpt from Laser Beams and Flying Rats: A Superhero Podcast_

**[Robbie Gallagher]:** …so that brings us pretty nicely into the next guy I wanted to touch on-

**[Carolina Florin]:** If you say Daredevil I’m gonna-

**[RG]:** Daredevil! The man is all the rage on the internet right now-

**[CF]:** Yeah, because people are harassing a blind lawyer over a meme that started on fucking Reddit. And Daredevil isn’t even a superhero he’s a vig-

**[RG]:** Actually, the first time that came up was on Twitter, so, fact check yourself next time, Caro. Anyway, he’s all the rage on the internet but that’s not even what I wanted to talk about! I wanted to talk about like, what’s actually up with that. Because he’s pretty interesting, actually.

**[CF]:** I want everyone to know that he didn’t tell me this was on the agenda for today because he knows I don’t care about Daredevil.

**[RG]:** Which is exactly why I want to talk about it! I did so much research on this and I’m gonna make you care if it’s the last thing I do. So! Starting at the beginning!

**[CF]:** Jesus Christ, Robbie.

**[RG]:** I’ll go fast, I swear. Just be quiet and let me talk for a little bit, we have plenty of time.

**[CF]:** Next week I’m talking about the Powerpuff Girls.

**[RG]:** Deal, if you let me finish.

**[CF]:** Really? Hell yeah. Carry on, Robs.

**[RG]:** So. About two years ago, the first instances of what looks like Daredevil’s MO start showing up. It’s all small-time stuff at first, individual people who did bad things like steal from apartments or whatever. The very first thing I could find that seemed like something was actually a guy who ended up in the hospital for weeks, beaten to a pulp on a night shift at the train yard, but I couldn’t figure out what he did wrong, so either Daredevil knows something we don’t or it wasn’t him.

**[CF]:** Or Daredevil is actually just, you know, an evil violent man who’s tricked everyone into thinking he’s good.

**[RG]:** Except there’s literally not a single other example of Daredevil attacking somebody who isn’t verifiably a criminal, and a violent criminal at that. The interesting thing is when the reports start coming in. 911 calls from people he saved, all reporting on a man dressed like Cary Elwes as the Dread Pirate Roberts who showed up out of nowhere while they were being mugged or attacked or whatever and beat the absolute shit out of their attackers. The people that got beat up all ended up either confessing to what they did or being proved guilty anyway.

**[CF]:** So New York gets another vigilante. Yayyyyyy.

**[RG]:** No need to be so sarcastic about it, Caro. Anyway, this is where shit gets crazy, right? Right, that was a rhetorical question and you can release that intake of breath without saying a word. Thank you. As I was saying, this is where shit gets crazy, because suddenly the man in black is being accused of domestic terrorism when the bombs go off around Hell’s Kitchen, and people believe it because everyone at that point trusted Wilson Fisk, who is the one blaming Daredevil for everything.

**[CF]:** Wilson Fisk…I forgot we trusted him in the beginning.

**[RG]:** Well, we did. Enough that his release of the footage of Daredevil fighting some cops was enough to get everyone believing the man in the mask was the one behind everything. My question is, what the hell did he get up to between beating up small-time criminals and getting framed for bombings by Wilson Fisk? He made some mighty big enemies in a very short timespan, there.

**[CF]:** He must have known Fisk was up to no good then, right?

**[RG]:** First of all, I knew I’d get you interested. Second of all, yeah. That’s what happened, but the question is, how? Fisk didn’t do anything prior to all this. Even when everything he did was revealed, nobody had seen it happening who wasn’t involved. So how the hell did a random man wearing black pajamas figure it out?

**[CF]:** Is this the part where you reveal your crackpot theory for who he really is?

**[RG]:** I have a couple of things to touch on first. One: he knew Fisk was up to no good before anyone else and did enough about it that Fisk wanted him G-O-N-E gone. Two: he knew exactly, precisely, where Fisk’s getaway truck was when he escaped. Three, his armor. He didn’t have it until after Fisk was arrested. The night after, in fact.

**[CF]:** So? Is there a line connecting all those dots I’m not seeing?

**[RG]:** Four. He goes completely inactive only a couple of months after that, once the Punisher is out of the picture, and doesn’t show up again until Fisk is on the loose once more. Five. When he shows up again, Fisk has Benjamin Poindexter working for him in an exact replica of the Daredevil armor. Six. Again, Daredevil has an absolutely uncanny instinct for what Fisks’s next moves will be through all of that horseshit of a clusterfuck, even when it doesn’t make any logical sense, like the hit on the church.

**[CF]:** Oh my god.

**[RG]:** So what I’m saying is, Daredevil used to work for Fisk. That’s why Fisk hated him so much. He knew too much and turned against his old boss. That’s how Fisk could get replica armor, and how Daredevil could predict so many of Fisk’s moves.

**[CF]:** Well, shit.

**[RG]:** So, I mean. Stop harassing the poor blind lawyer who has done nothing wrong. Start looking for somebody with a martial arts background who worked with Fisk somehow but left before shit went down.

**[CF]:** Well, you convinced me, anyway. And I’m more intrigued than I’m really willing to admit. But with that, we’re out of time for this week. Tune in next week to hear me ramble about the Powerpuff Girls and probably to hear Robbie once again create a new theory about some random superhero or vigilante that convinces you he's the biggest nerd on the podcast and the biggest loser with too much time on the planet.

**[RG]:** I’m gonna play the theme song and pretend you didn’t just insult me. Bye, folks!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> owo what's this? me having so much fun writing this stuff that I couldn't stop? you know it baby!
> 
> I'm Asper, I watched Daredevil almost six months ago and haven't been able to stop thinking about it since, and here we are! I really love comments if you have anything at all to say and yes I am shameless begging lmao
> 
> also! I'm on Tumblr @matt-murdok if you want to come say hi!


End file.
